Is It Me?
by CalistaFinwick
Summary: The battle against Lord Voldemort is over and everyone is recovering. Does Draco still have a chance to confess before they part ways forever?


I don't own these characters or anything in this story...well, besides the writing. I've read so many Dramione fanfictions with sad endings lately that I want some fluff. Not like OMG SOULMATES fluff. But some cuteness. Enjoy and review c:  
>It's also nice to listen to Hello by Lionel Richie while reading this. It's what gave me inspiration.<br>-

Draco stared down at the wreakage from the second story banister. It was over. It was finally over. All of the fighting was done. His home was safe. He looked over at the survivors tending the injured. His eyes fell upon a certain brunette witch. His love was safe.

"Ow! Ron, try to be a bit more gentle!" Hermione hissed through her teeth as the Weasely dabbed the disinfectant on her cut lip.

"I'm trying! Jeez Hermione, lighten up. We just won a bloody war. Voldemort is finally gone. You should be happy," the ginger mumbled and placed a bandage on the cut. "Explain to me what these things are for again?" He held up the small first aid kit that Hermione had brung with her in that endless bag of hers.

"For heavens sake, Ronald. It's a first aid kit. It's what Muggles use to treat scrapes and such since they don't have witch and wizard doctors like we do. Speaking of which, where is Madam Pomfrey?" She leaned forward and scanned the Great Hall. That is, what was left of it. She saw Harry and Ginny having a cozy reunion, and nearby was Filch grudgingly sweeping up the mess. Others were sitting upon the giant fragments of the castle walls that had fallen and comforting each other. 'We lost a lot of great people today,' Hermione thought solemnly. She could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley holding onto George tightly as he sobbed into their robes.

"Poor George," Ron said, following her gaze to his brother. "I should go over and comfort him, you think?"

"O-Oh, of course. Go ahead, and don't wait up. I'll just wait for Madam Pomfrey here," she smiled and patted the stone. She watched as Ron got up and ran over to his family, joining in the hug.

Now was his chance, Draco thought, while she was alone. He climbed down the stairs and sidestepped the debris in his path on his way to get to her. He stopped a short distance away when he saw Potter get up from his girlfriend to join Hermione. "Damn," he muttered and pretended to be occupied with examining the damage. He could hear their conversation beginning.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're alright!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged the speckled boy. Draco could feel his blood begin to boil.

"Yeah, me too," Harry laughed. "So is Ginny. I'm just glad this is all over."

"Yes. Hogwarts can finally return back to what it once was; a place of safety. It's already starting to feel like home again." She let out a tired sigh, "Once McGonagall and everyone gets this place back in tip top shape, we could finish the rest of our year here."

Harry nodded and glanced over at Ginny who waved at him. "Listen, I'm gonna get back to Ginny, but I heard that you and Ron kissed down in the chamber," he examined her. "Well, did you?"

Her face was starting to burn as she held up a hand to her cheek. "Uh-well...yes. I guess we did."

Draco gripped tightened around the rock he was holding and closed his eyes. Was it too late? Did that stupid Weasely already make his move? He set the rock down and began to walk stiffly away when he heard her add on.

"Mind you, it was a spurr of the moment thing. I guess, I got lost in the moment when we survived that wave."

He felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he stood up straighter.

"So, there's nothing going on between you and Ron? You two aren't a couple?" Harry asked.

"Good heavens, no! I mean, I like Ron and all. It's just-He's more of a brother to me than anything else," she explained, knowing quite well she made absolutely no sense.

"Okay. Just double checking." And with that, Harry got up and returned back over to Ginevra, and Hermione was alone once more.

He snatched up the chance before someone else decided to interject. "Hey, Granger. Do you mind if we talked?" His breath caught as she turned her head to look up at him. Even in her grungy state, she never looked more beautiful. Her entire being was covered in filth, yet it drew him even more to her. Her face was covered in scratches and he could see the faint scars of the word 'Mudblood' that was carved into her arm by that damned Bellatrix. He swore that he would do everything he could to make her feel like she wasn't scum. That she was wanted and loved.

"Uh, sure Malfoy. What is it that you want to talk about?" Her eyes held a look of question as he could see her regretting her question.

He clenched his fists by his side to keep himself from reaching out to comfort her. To wipe that look of caution and fear of him from her face. "I just wanted you to know, that you fought bravely out there today," he rambled quickly. "For a muggleborn." He mentally cursed himself for his smart alek reply. It was a habit.

She frowned slightly but replied, "Thank you, Malfoy, for pointing that out. Not everyone has to be a pureblood to be able to be a good fighter."

"S-Sorry," he stammered, and she looked surprised at his apology. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just...old habits die hard, you know?" She nodded and he continued, "Blast it, Granger. Just being around you makes me say things that I don't mean."

"I'm...sorry?" she raised a brow to him. The great Draco Malfoy was being flustered in front of her. She was enjoying this slightly.

"What I mean is-" he paused, the statement being caught in his throat before he could let it out.

"What you mean is?" Hermione repeated.

Draco cleared his throat and loosened his tie. "W-What I m-mean is...I, um, sort of have feelings for a certain bushy haired witch." He felt her eyes widen even though he wasn't looking at her when he said this. He stood there awkwardly in silence, waiting for her to say anything back. She didn't. "Well, aren't you going to reply to my love confession or are you just going to sit there and gawk at me like a bloody bird?" He looked down at her and met her shocked gaze with his own embarrassed one. "Well?"

Did she hear that right? Did Draco just say that he liked her? No, that couldn't be right. He hated muggleborns. He's hated her since he first saw her on the Hogwarts Express. How could he even have feelings for her after she hit him in their third year? This is mental. She must be going crazy, she thought to herself. This can't be happening. Not out of the blue like this. She never remembered him showing any affection to her, or the slightest implication that he liked her. "Are you pulling my leg, Draco?" she asked in a low voice.

"Pulling your what- Your leg? Why on earth would I do that? I'm being serious here."

She gave a small smile as she remembered that Draco wasn't used to Muggle terms like she was. "I meant, are you joking around with me?"

His eyes narrowed. He was starting to get annoyed with this dense act. "No. I just said I was being serious, Granger. Is that hair blocking your ears? Can't hear well?"

"See? How can you say that you have feelings for someone that you constantly pick on? You taunt me all the time, Draco. How can I possibly believe that you like me?" her tone was flat and her eyes stayed looking at the ground.

He realized she had a point. "It's just natural to me. I've been picking on you since we were first years. It's become a hobby. Even when I started to like you, I couldn't stop. It was the only way I could get you to notice me. Or even glance in my direction..." his voice trailed off as he looked off to the side. "Listen, I'm sorry for the pain I put you through these seven years. I'm sorry for being a complete ass. I thought that maybe criticizing you and announcing your faults publicly would make me be attracted to you even less. But the way I saw you get over them and become even stronger, I fell even harder."

These words were too much for her to bear. Hermione's face burned even hotter than it was before. She couldn't get herself to say anything back; much less respond.

"Just thought I'd get that off my chest. Later, Granger."

No.

She lept up from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's waist, clinging onto him with all she was worth. Her chest was heaving from her realization of what she had just done. She could feel the gazes of some of the people on them. She supposed they were quite a scene, standing there in the Great Hall; her, the mudblood, and him, the prince. Gryffindor. Slytherin. It just wasn't a usual combination.

"G-Granger," Malfoy's voice was stuttering. "What are you d-doing?"

"Something I should've done a while ago," she replied and nuzzled her head into his back, squeezing her arms around him even tighter. She felt Malfoy shift in her arms as he turned around to face her. Lifting her head up from his chest, she stared at his dark eyes with her big brown ones. She knew what was coming next, and she didn't fight it. Her lips met with his and he leaned down to her. His arms slid around her as she moved her hands up to either side of his face, pushing the kiss deeper. She definately knew that everyone was staring now and she didn't care. All that mattered was him and her. Right now. Right here. In each others embrace. She almost cried when he broke away from the kiss to smile at her.

"You're mine, Hermione. Bushy hair, muggle blood, and all," he chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way from a Narcissistic Prince," she replied.

"Good," he brought her face back towards his for a softer kiss.


End file.
